Um Cântico de Natal
by Marih-chann
Summary: Neji vai descobrir através de inesperadas e estranhas visitas noturnas, que acreditando no Natal, ele pode fazer alguém realmente feliz, e ao mesmo tempo, mudar seu destino. 'NejixHina' baseado no conto A Christmas Carol. Meu presente para vocês!


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, e nem o conto A Christmas Carol é meu T.T

Fic Betada pela super** 'madpinguim 8D**

Créditos ao **ree.mn** que me ajudou com o enredo

* * *

-

-

**Um Cântico de Natal**

Konoha estava bem agitada com os preparativos para o Natal. O Natal. Provavelmente era a única época do ano em que todos eram amigos, deixavam as diferenças de lado, e viviam em plena paz e harmonia, certo, nem todos.

- EU MATO VOCÊ! – gritou o loiro com uma feição um tanto que demoníaca.

- Controle-se seu baka! Estamos no meio da rua. – disse à garota que tentava inutilmente segurar o loiro para que não avançasse contra o garoto que se encontrava na outra calçada.

- A culpa foi toda sua por estar passando na hora errada e ser surdo. – respondeu o garoto de cabelos castanhos arrepiados e estranhas marcas vermelhas no rosto.

- Que espécie de pessoa joga um frisbee no meio da rua para um cachorro desse tamanho! – Naruto passava a mão na cabeça massageando o local atingido pelo disco.

- Oras, isso é a coisa mais normal do mundo – respondeu o outro garoto – Akamaru gosta de frisbee.

- Arrrr – "rosnou" Naruto ainda irritado por ter sido atingido na cabeça – Isso vai ter volta seu pulguento, a se vai!

- Quem aqui é pulguento?! – dessa vez era Kiba quem contraia os punhos, irritado com o comentário.

A rua estava movimentadasa, e várias pessoas que passavam pelo local olhavam pasmas para os garotos discutindo um em cada lado da rua.

- Ki-kiba-kun, n-não irrite o Naruto-kun, p-por favor. – disse a tímida Hinata que até o momento só observava a discussão atrás de Kiba.

- Hinata! Você ainda fica do lado dele!

- M-me desculpe – respondeu a garota fitando o chão e batendo os dedos indicadores levemente, um contra o outro.

- Narutooo! Dá pra para com esse escândalo e continuar andando, Tsunade-sama quer nos ver. – disse Sakura um tanto brava.

- Ta bom, ta bom.

- Eiii – gritou Kiba do outro lado da rua – Vocês também estão indo para o escritório da Hokage? – indagou.

- Não sou obrigado a te responder – respondeu desafiador.

- Ora seu! – Kiba rangendo os dentes demonstrando irritação.

- Estamos indo para lá sim, por quê? – perguntou Sakura após socar Naruto.

- Sakura-chan, porque fez isso? – perguntou choroso.

- Eu e Hinata também estávamos indo para lá.

- Você não estava jogando frisbee com seu giganto-cão? ¬¬'

- Ah, que ótimo, vamos todos juntos então – respondeu Sakura amigavelmente lançando um olhar para Naruto de "fique-quieto-se-não-quebro-seus-ossos".

Os quatro se dirigiram para o escritório da Quinta, e tiveram uma grande surpresa ao falar com a mesma.

- Uma festa?! Tem certeza mestra? – perguntou Sakura não acreditando muito no comentário da Hokage.

- Claro que sim, afinal, é Natal! Hou, hou, hou! – respondeu Tsunade risonha, o que provocou certo espanto nos jovens presentes.

- Chamei você e Naruto porque os dois ajudaram nos preparativos da festa.

- Eu sabia! Mais trabalho! – reclamou o Uzumaki emburrado.

- Para de reclamar Naruto!

- E-e quanto a nós Hokage-sama? Pa-para que nos chamou?

- A sim, estou enviando convites personalizados para os clãs, e os últimos que faltavam receber eram o de vocês – A loira abriu uma das gavetas de sua mesa, retirando dois envelopes brancos dela, e dando um para Hinata e outro para Kiba – Espero todos há noite para a grande festa Natalina de Konoha!

--

--

Um jovem garoto estava sentado à beira da janela de seu quarto, naquele dia não havia tido missões, e nem treinamentos, afinal, era a véspera da data mais odiada pelo mesmo.

Hyuuga Neji não gostava de Natais, não gostava das luzes que enfeitavam toda a cidade naquela data, nem da neve, e principalmente não gostava do fato das pessoas serem praticamente outras pessoas naquela data.

O garoto observava a neve cair, já estava nevando há algum tempo, Hinata já havia saído há algumas horas, e não retornara. Ele se preocupava sim com a prima, afinal, era sua responsabilidade.

Viu quando a garota chegou, e resolveu sair do quarto para lhe dar uma bronca. Passou pelo corredor e foi em direção à cozinha. Ela estava lá, batendo a neve que ainda estava em seu casaco.

- Hinata-sama, não deveria sair com um tempo desses lá fora. – disse severo.

- Hokage-sama m-me chamou, tive que ir, me desculpe.

- O que ela queria? Nenhum time está tendo missões nessa época.

- Ela me entregou isso – a garota deu o envelope branco para o primo – É u-um convite para uma festa de Natal. – disse de forma meiga.

- Tsc... – o garoto apenas olhou para o envelope e o colocou na mesa, deu as costas e voltou para seu quarto, deixando a menina sem entender nada.

- "_Neji-nii-san parecía irritado_". – pensou.

--

--

Neji estava deitado em sua cama, não havia muita coisa para se fazer naquele dia. Sair para dar uma volta seria uma boa opção, é claro, se não fosse véspera de Natal. Só haviam pessoas loucas por todas as partes comprando presentes, comida para suas ceias, e velhos gordos com roupas vermelhas e cininhos nas mãos querendo dar balas para todos. Definitivamente era melhor ficar em sua cama.

Pode ouvir leves batidas em sua porta, o que acabou tirando-o de seus devaneios.

- _Neji-niisan_?_ Está acordado_? – perguntou docilmente Hinata do outro lado da porta.

- Ah, estou sim. – deu um salto da cama e abriu a porta do quarto, ficando realmente surpreso com o que vira:

Hinata estava linda, os cabelos não estavam soltos como de costume, mas sim presos de forma frouxa por uma fita lilás. Usava uma yukata azul clara com algumas estampas de flores brancas, e uma grande fita lilás presa em um grande laço nas costas.

Ele engoliu seco.

- O que foi?

- Q-queria saber s-se vai à fe-festa... – respondeu timidamente, era visível o rubor em suas bochechas.

- Não. Eu não vou. – respondeu secamente.

- Porque não? V-vai ser divertido – disse tentando sorrir.

- Não gosto do Natal. E você sabe disso. Se não tem mais nada a dizer eu pretendo voltar para minha cama e dormir.

- Tu-tudo bem – respondeu triste – Já estou indo, s-se depois mudar de idéia, vá, por favor! – terminou educadamente e saiu.

Neji fechou a porta irritado, não gostava de tratá-la assim, havia adquirido um carinho especial pela prima depois que mal entendidos do passado foram resolvidos.

Deitou novamente em sua cama, e pode ver pelo vidro da janela que não nevava mais, e as estrelas estavam realmente belas. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

--

--

_Estava caminhando pelo bosque, estava escuro, não entendia ao certo como havia ido parar alí. Olhou para os lados procurando seu caminho costumeiro, mas não o encontrou. De repente, uma forte luz brilhou a sua frente, e dela, surgiu um homem alto que ele conhecia muito bem._

- _Pai?! Pai é você mesmo?!- perguntou o garoto surpreso e ao mesmo tempo assustado, como seu pai poderia estar alí_?

_- Quem mais poderia ser_? _Sua avó é que não, não é?! Aquela velha bruxa deve estar no inferno, MuAhUAhHAuhAHu, queime maldita – o homem ria de uma forma verdadeiramente estranha – Mas eu não vim aqui falar da brux..., quer dizer, sua avó, vim falar sobre você!_

_- Sobre mim?_

_- É, é. Que papo é esse de não gostar do Natal?! Neji, Neji, deve rever seus conceitos, conseqüências muito duras podem vir se continuar assim._

_- Como assim? Pai, porque você está aqui? – ele realmente não sabia o que fazer, estava falar com seu pai? Como isso seria possível?_

_- Me escute Neji, como seu pai, eu quero o melhor para você... Droga, não tenho mais tempo para ficar aqui – novamente uma grande luz se formou a sua frente – Neji! Escute os espíritoooss!!_

_- Que espíritos?! Pai! _

_- Escute os espíritoooooss, cof! Cof! Garganta inútil. Escute-oooosss! – e a grande luz começou a se apagar, e Neji já não via mais seu pai._

_- PAI!!!!!!_

O garoto se sentou em sua cama assustado, estava ofegante e suado, fora tudo um sonho, um sonho realmente estranho.

Passou a mão em seus cabelos, sua garganta estava seca, precisava de água. Antes mesmo de se levantar de sua cama, um forte vento que vinha de fora escancarou a janela de seu quarto, um vento gélido adentrou o local, acompanhado de alguns flocos de neve. O garoto se assustou um pouco com o ocorrido, mas se assustou ainda mais quando viu sua prima Hinata entrando pela janela.

- Hi-hinata-sama? O-o que faz aqui? – indagou pasmo.

- Hãm? – demonstrou surpresa a garota ao ouvi-lo falar – Olááá Neji-sann!!! Como vão as coisas? – perguntou de forma alegre.

- Hinata-sama, você esta bem? Acabou de entrar pela minha janela, sabia?

- Sei sim bobinho – respondeu sorrindo – Caham, caham. Muito bem, sem enrolação, eu sou o espírito dos Natais passadossssss – disse tentando transmitir algum medo junto a ultima palavra.

-...

- Vim aqui para lhe recordar das épocas felizes de sua infância, quando ainda gostava do Natal – a garota se aproximou dele e pegou sua mão, em um estalo de dedos não se encontravam mais no quarto de Neji, mas sim do lado de fora da mansão Hyuuga.

Havia alguma coisa errada, a mansão já fora daquela forma, mas já não era mais... A "suposta" Hinata que ainda segurava sua mão, o puxou até uma janela próxima a eles. Através daquela janela, podia ser visto uma família aparentemente feliz, realizando sua ceia natalina. Não era uma família qualquer, era sua família, e ele próprio estava lá, só que muito mais novo.

- Consegue se lembrar Neji, essa era a época do ano que você mais amava. Assim que um Natal se passava, você já aguardava o próximo ansioso.

Os dois mantinham seus olhares fixos na família que ceava, realmente aparentava ser uma família feliz.

- Éramos felizes naquela época... Mas ela já passou como você mesma vê! Meu pai não está mais aqui comigo.

- Vocês se divertiam muito montando a árvore de Natal, não é? Neji! – a garota voltou-se para ele com um olhar encorajador – Você pode voltar a ter natais felizes, basta acreditar! Você não tem mais seu pai, mas tem seu tio e suas primas! Acredite no Natal!

- Chega de besteiras! Não quero mais ouvir nada! – e nisso, Neji contraiu os olhos com força, e quando os abriu, novamente estava na tranqüila paz de seu quarto quente.

- Aquilo... – parou um momento e fitou a janela fechada - Foi um sonho também? Eu devo estar realmente cansado, já estou até sonhando com uma Hinata diferente da normal.

Neji balançou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos de sua mente, deitou novamente em sua cama, mas antes, verificou se a janela estava bem trancada, apenas por precaução.

Bastou fechar seus olhos para abri-los novamente muito assustado com o estrondo causado pela quebra dos vidros da janela.

- O QUE ACONTECEU?! – olhou assustado para a janela destruída, mas algo o assustou ainda mais.

- A grande besta verde dos contos natalinos! O espírito do natal presente! – O garoto ali em pé a frente de Neji fez uma pose que o mesmo conhecia muito bem.

- Lee? O que você ta fazendo no meu quarto? – perguntou Neji sem acreditar que o companheiro de time ali estava – E por que quebrou a minha janela?!

- Tive que fazer minha entrada triunfal. Foi legal né? – perguntou o "espírito" admirando a si mesmo pela grandiosa entrada.

Neji olhava para "Lee" sem acreditar no que via. Primeiro a tal Hinata que era um espírito, e agora um Lee também? Piscou uma, duas, três vezes, esperando que milagrosamente aquele estranho ser que por coincidência do destino era de seu time, desaparecesse de seu quarto, e que tudo voltasse ao normal. Bem, mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

- Yoshii! Com o fracasso do espírito do passado, eu! O super espírito do Natal presente! – ao dizer a última frase o garoto deu um giro, o que deixou Neji ainda mais aterrorizado com tudo – Irei lhe mostrar como está desperdiçando sua vida aqui, quando pode muito bem estar lá fora com seus amigos festejando o Natal!

- "_Tudo bem, acalme-se Neji, é só um suposto fantasma louco, finja que não está ouvindo nada e volte a dormir feliz_". – Neji se virou e deitou-se em sua cama para dormir.

- Ei! – chamou atenção o espírito – Não é hora de dormir, temos uma viajem a fazer!!!! – Depois da ultima exclamação do espírito, Neji passou a simplesmente levitar em sua própria cama.

- O que é isso?? – perguntou assustado tentando se segurar no abajur ao lado.

- Não podemos perder tempo certo? Então venha. – O espírito saiu flutuando de forma estranha pela janela que ele mesmo havia quebrado, e Neji era praticamente arrastado atrás dele, já que se segurava em todos os móveis que podia para não acompanha-lo.

Após a luta incessante para não sair do quarto, Neji já se encontrava flutuando atrás do espírito "Lee", mesmo contra sua vontade. Os dois voavam sobre Konoha. A cidade era realmente linda vista de cima. As ruas estavam todas enfeitadas, e na frente de algumas casas haviam até bonecos feitos de neve.

- Vê o que está perdendo Neji. – disse o espírito.

- Estou perdendo a decoração? Realmente é uma grande perda... – lamentou sarcástico o Hyyuga.

Voaram por mais algum tempo, até chegarem em uma grande concentração de pessoas na praça principal de Konoha. Todos pareciam se divertir muito, dançavam, bebiam, e riam uns com os outros.

- O Natal trás a alegria Neji, não tem porque odiá-lo.

- Eu tenho meu direito de não gostar do Natal!

- E você se sente bem magoando as pessoas que mais ama? Em?

- Como magoando? Eu não estou magoando ninguém. – respondeu Neji com certa irritação no olhar.

- Está sim, veja – o espírito apontou para dois jovens encostados em um muro – Seus amigos aguardavam a sua presença nesta festa. – Levitaram até os dois jovens, eram respectivamente Lee e Tenten, Neji olhou para Lee encostado no muro, e olhou para o espírito que flutuava a seu lado, aquilo era assustador.

- Não se preocupe, eles não podem nos ver.

- Eles não parecem estar felizes...

- E não estão.

--

--

Tsunade iria distribuir prêmios para todos os times de Konoha pelo excelente trabalho em missões, Lee e Tenten não estavam nada contentes com aquilo, afinal, seriam o único time desmembrado a receber um premio.

- O Neji não veio, aquele fanfarrão, é isso o que ele é! – disse Tenten deveras irritada.

- Ele deveria liberar mais seu fogo da juventude, como alguém pode odiar o Natal?! – Lee se ajoelhou agarrando uma das pernas de Tenten chorando.

- Arg!! Me Larga Lee! As pessoas estão olhando! – gritou Tenten tentando se desvencilhar de Lee.

--

--

- Vê o que seu ódio pelo Natal faz. E ainda tem pessoas que sofrem mais do que eles. – Disse o espírito colocando o indicador sobre o queixo.

- Pessoas que sofrem mais do que eles? – perguntou Neji

- Sim. – O espírito virou-se e caminhou com Neji pela multidão – Veja aquela garota ali, ela esta realmente triste.

- A Hinata-sama... – os olhos perolados de Neji puderam observar a tristeza visível de Hinata, que estava sentada sozinha em um banco.

- Ela ainda tem esperanças de que você venha a esta festa.

--

--

A Hyuuga segurava fortemente um belo embrulho azul, sua tristeza era perceptível. Às vezes desviava o olhar do embrulho, procurando alguém em especial na multidão, mas nunca encontrava. Nem mesmos os companheiros de time conseguiam anima-lá.

- Oe, Hinata! Vamos lá pro meio da galera! – disse Kiba entusiasmado se aproximando da colega de time – Vais ser mais divertido do que ficar aqui nesse banco.

- E-eu prefiro ficar aqui, Kiba-kun – respondeu tristemente.

- Não quer nem ver o Akamaru catando Jingle Bell? Eu acabei de ensinar pra ele. – perguntou esperançoso.

- Kiba, você deve entender que às vezes as pessoas preferem ficar sozinhas, e incomoda-las, pode acabar deixando-as magoadas. – advertiu Shino.

- Bahh! Você é um chato mesmo, eu não to incomodando a Hinata! – disse o garoto para o amigo – Eu estou te incomodando Hina? – perguntou fazendo cara de abandonado.

- N-não Kiba, mas eu não quero ir para lá, p-prefiro ficar aqui, obrigada.

--

--

Neji apenas engoliu seco, e olhou novamente para o espírito a seu lado.

- Meu trabalho aqui já está feito Neji, se não mudar esse seu jeito, só lhe restaram à ignorância e a miséria para lhe fazer companhia.

E nisso o espírito se transformou em varias flores de lótus desaparecendo, Neji em um lapso foi sugado novamente para seu quarto em uma velocidade incrível. Novamente estava em sua cama, e a janela, antes quebrada pelo espírito, agora estava intacta, assim como deixara há tempos atrás.

Tentou se recordar das coisas que seu pai lhe dissera em sonho, três espíritos viriam visitá-lo, isso quer dizer que ainda faltava um.

E não demorou muito tempo para o terceiro espírito chegasse, e Neji pode constatar que aquele espírito, dentre todos, era o mais medonho. O espírito adentrou seu quarto pela porta, e Neji não se recordava de ter deixado a porta destrancada.

O espírito entrou em silencio, diferente de todos os outros, usava uma capa negra que ocultava seu rosto, deixando somente suas mãos de fora.

- Sou o espírito dos Natais futuros, Neji – O espírito pronunciou de forma obscura.

Neji conhecia aquela voz, só não se lembrava de onde, aquele cheiro... Aquele cheiro definitivamente era de Ramen! E Ramen só lhe fazia recordar unicamente de uma pessoa:

- Naruto?! – perguntou curioso.

O espírito nada respondeu, apenas apontou uma das mãos na direção da janela de Neji, e o mesmo se aproximou dela.

Pela janela ele pode ver que nevava muito, e uma pessoa havia acabado de falecer. Alguns homens apenas depositaram o corpo dentro do caixão e depois na cova, mas ninguém, ninguém foi até lá. Apenas o enterraram, e minutos depois, não se via nenhuma flor sequer sobre seu tumulo, nada.

Neji forçou um pouco a vista para ler o nome na lapide, e levou um susto ao ver que era o seu nome que lá estava.

- MUAHUAHAHAUHAHAHU! MUAHAUAHAUAHAHA! MUAHAHAHAHAH! – o espírito dos Natais futuros ria descontroladamente.

- Não! Eu não vou morrer assim! Não! Não! – Neji negava incessantemente.

O garoto acordou com seus próprios gritos, estava em sua cama, dormindo. A janela fechada, como havia deixado dês de o começo, tudo fora apenas um sonho? Não, era de mais para um sonho.

Mirou o relógio na cabeceira da cama, e eram exatamente vinte para a meia-noite, ainda não era Natal, ele podia mudar seu destino!

Levantou-se e colocou uma roupa qualquer, saiu da mansão, a neve já não caia, mas as ruas estavam cheias dela. Correu o máximo que pode até o centro de Konoha, chegando lá, se dirigiu para um banco afastado da praça, e a encontrou sentada, com um embrulho no colo.

- Hinata-sama! – gritou se aproximando da mesma.

- Ne-Neji-niisan? – perguntou a garota surpresa com a aparição repentina do primo – Você veio!

A Hyuuga correu até o primo e o abraçou com força sem abandonar o embrulho. Ao solta-lo, olhou para baixo, e esticou os braços lhe entregando o belo embrulho.

- Isso é pra mim? – perguntou Neji – Eu não te trouxe nada...

- Não importa! Feliz Natal, Neji-niisan. – disse a garota feliz.

Os dois se entreolharam, Neji segurou o embrulho com uma das mãos, e com a outra, segurou o queixo de Hinata delicadamente, e a beijou. A garota fechou seus olhos e correspondeu a aquele beijo tão esperado por ambos, não poderia haver melhor presente de Natal. Ao separarem os lábios, ainda bem próximos, Neji se aproximou de um dos ouvidos da prima, e disse bem baixinho:

- Feliz Natal, Hinata-sama.

-

-

FIM

* * *

Bem, é isso ai n.n 

Fic escrita em recorde mundial! Somente dois dias O:

Mandem reviews me dizendo se devo me matar e parar de escrever n.n'

Beijos, Marih-chan! ;


End file.
